The World We Own
by Brandon200
Summary: The walkers have completely wiped out many peoplea families, they've destroyed their homes and forced them to live on the road. Walkers however aren't the only problem, humans are much, much worse or are they? This group is about to find out. You can find out who truly owns the world now.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys it's your boy Brandon here, back at you with another story. This is a story I've had planned for a couple of months now but I'll need your input into this as I plan on making it into a SYOC story. (See my profile for the OC submission list).**

 _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_

There were so many of them. By them I mean the walkers. You know those things that took over the world and started eating people a couple of months ago. I love these things.

There were currently about 30 of them outside of my house in King County Georgia, and to be honest, I am absolutely fucking petrified.

My ammo has run low and the only melee weapons I have are currently stuck in a few of the walkers skulls out there. I walk over to the front door window and peer out, they were very close to my house now and I'll give it an hour before they break in.

Now I am not someone that will sit down and wait to die, I'm going to take these things on and if I die then I die.

"Ok you can do this, it's just a few." I say trying to psyche myself up. Who am I kidding? There is no way in hell I'm surviving another day in this apocalyptic world. If I fight them, I'll get overtaken and eaten, if I stay here I'll die the same way. Lose-lose situation.

Just as I begin to give up all hope, a rally of gunshots go off and one by one, all the walkers fall to the ground dead with bullets piercing their skin.

Shocked, I slowly walk to the window and look out. I spot a figure in the distance and go to call out to them when a voice says:

"You can come out now."

I don't move, "come on are you going to make me count?" They ask. I take a huge breath and begin to think about my options.

I could go out there and they could be good people, I could go out there and they could kill me or I could stay here and they'll probably kill me. I decided to go with option 1.

I make my way to the front door and very slowly begin to open it. I barely make it five steps outside when I'm knocked unconscious by the but of someone's gun.

 **That is it for now. This is also where you guys come in and help make this group that has just knocked out a certain somebody who I may have created myself. But until next time guys I'm saying PEACE.**


	2. Flashback

**What's up guys it's Brandon here with the second chapter of The World We Own. Thanks for the ocs submitted so far they should be introduced next chapter as this one will be a flashback chapter.**

 **3 months ago.**

The clock was going super slow and it made me want to completely snap. The teacher was rambling on about some nonsense to do with the Second World War or something like that and boy was it boring.

Ding!

'Finally' I sigh quickly packing everything into my bag and standing up ready to leave the room when the teacher decides to keep me behind.

"Hold on a minute Brandon." Miss Green calls. I sigh in annoyance, god her lesson was boring as it was and now I had to listen to her ramble on some more.

I sit down at her desk and tap my foot impatiently. She looks at me with a look of sympathy and I instantly look away. "How are you holding up Brandon? I know things can't have been easy for you since-" She begins.

"I'm fine" I angrily snap. She gives me one more look of sympathy before sending me on my way.

I quickly leave her room and head straight outside thanking god that it was a Friday, I don't think I could have put up with any more looks from the students or teachers. When I got outside, most of the other students had gone home there were a couple of stragglers but nothing unusual. He wasn't here though.

I pull out my phone and dial his number quickly. "Damn it his phones switched off." I curse. "Guess I have nothing else to do." I say to myself quietly. I sit down on the stairs in front of the school and wait.

10 minutes pass then another 20 and there was still no sign of the man I have to unfortunately call my father. Right as I'm about to leave, his truck pulls up and he looked like he was in a hurry. "Come on kid get n th' car." He says coming over to me quickly.

I make my way over to the beaten down black truck and get in the front seat. He gets in shortly after and he drives off back to the house I guess.

It was silent in the car and I could tell he was looking at me occasionally. "How yo' holding up?" He asks his voice sounding weak and rough.

"Fine." I answer. I finally turn towards him and I notice the blood covering his right arm. "What happened to your arm?" I ask quietly. He looks at it for a brief second before focusing his eyes on the road.

"I just cut myself, it ain' anythin' bad." He was lying. My father couldn't tell the truth even if his life depended on it. I decided not to say anything and it continues to be silent for a couple more minutes until we arrived home.

"Hey!" He calls before I go in the small apartment I call home. I turn to look at him. "Whatever happens, jus' know tha' I always loved ya even if I don' show it all the time." He says. Why was he being so weird, he said he was fine didn't he?

"Ok." I say and then walk inside. The TV was blaring as I walked inside, the news was on. My dad would never watch the news. I decide to pay attention to it.

"Again I repeat, there are things going around eating people, be safe and stay inside. Keep all the doors locked and wait for further instruction. The CDC will have farther reports later on." The news women says.

"The hell" I ask/say to myself.

"Hey' don' listen to that bs." My dad says walking in.

"Why not? They said' people are goin' around eating people" I respond.

"They're lyin'" he says shrugging. He was sweating badly and looked like he had been heavily injured.

I shake my head at him. "Did one bite ya?" I ask seriously. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah." That night be the first time he's ever told the truth. I shake my head angrily and walk into my room slamming the door. My father was bitten by some rabid human being? The hell is goin' on? I ask myself.

 **2 hours later.**

The house was insanely quiet. You could literally hear a pin drop it was that silent. "Dad!" I call heading into the living room. I look around, there was some blood on the counter and my dad was nowhere to be found. I check everywhere in the house but there was no sign of him, his stuff was still here however, so he couldn't have gone far.

The last place I decided to check was outside in the front garden. I opened the front door and there he was.

He was stumbling about outside and he looked confused. "Dad?" I shout. That turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes I could have made.

He turns towards me, blood around his face and his eyes as dead as ever. He wasn't either really high or my own father was dead but walking. As I asked before, the hell is going on?

He stumbled towards me but I took off running back inside. A loud groan comes from the thing that used to be my dad. He doesn't recognise me though, all he sees now is his next meal.

I was panicking madly inside I had no idea what to do. He was coming in the house now and was getting faster. Then it clicked. His gun.

I quickly ran inside of his room dodging his wandering hands and I search through his drawer finding his S+W Shield. I make sure it's loaded and turn the safety off before aiming at the door.

A few seconds later the groans got louder as my deceased dad stumbled into the room and charged for me. I fired a shot. Miss. It blasted through his chest and he literally just kept moving like nothing had happened. I fire another shot. Miss again. This one hit his right arm. Before I could fire again, the snarling corpse had grabbed me and tried to sink it's teeth into my left shoulder.

I managed to punch him in the face and then somehow shove him off of me. The gun had gone flying across the room when he grabbed me so I had to search the room for it.

Just as I managed to locate it my leg was grabbed and my dad again pounced onto me. He tried to bite my neck this time but I managed to hold him off with my right arm. With my left, I grabbed the gun and finally fired the shot that put him out of his misery. His body slumped on top of mine and I lay there, tears coming from my eyes which I quickly wiped away.

I pushed his body off of me and stood up. I stared at his dead body and just glared. "What were you?" I question looking at the mangled body. I shake my head angrily and leave the room with one question running through my mind. What the hell is happening?

 **Thats it for this chapter guys, I'm still accepting ocs so if you have any please send them in. But until next time PEACE.**


	3. New Group?

_Present day._

Bang, bang, bang. The sounds of footsteps were easily identified as a figure makes its way towards my prone body. When I got to their camp, they had dragged me out of one of the cars and taken me somewhere and then blindfolded me. My hands were also tied behind my back so I was basically helpless.

The figure that was advancing on me was now in front of me I could tell, the blindfold was lifted off of my eyes and now I could see the room I was in. By room I mean tent. These people didn't seem to have much and it looked like they slept in tents. The person in front of him that was silently observing him was a, red head with his hair slicked back and a well kept beard, he was wearing a olive coloured military jumpsuit and some worn combat boots. If theres one thing I hate, it's the military, those sons of bitches killed so many innocent people during the beginning of this mess. The weirdest thing about him was the gold aviator sunglasses sitting on his head.

After observing me for a couple of minutes, the man speaks. "So, you got a name?" He asks.

"I migh'" I reply. He smirks and then hits me round the face.

"Alright you want to do this the hard way, let me explain how things work here, I ask, you answer. Got it?" He demanded. Damn this guy was clearly a maniac. I nodded. "Your name!" He demands.

"Brandon" I say keeping eye contact, this guy was trying to scare me and it wasn't going to work like that.

He looks at me almost as if he believes I'm lying then nods accepting it. "You alone? Don't bullshit me, I'll know if your lying."

"Yeah." I reply.

"Okay. My name is Edward Blackmore, my group found you in your house and then risked ammo saving you. You best not be a dick." He warns me. He goes to leave.

"Can you untie me now?" I ask. He laughs immediately, then looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"What and have you kill me? Yeah that's not happening." Eduward says laughing.

I glare at him. "I ain' gonna kill ya. You have guns I don'" I remind him.

He ignores me. "Someone will bring you food later on, if you prove that you can be trusted and that you're not a dick, then I'll untie you. Do we have a deal?" He asks. I think for a minute then nod. Great I'm going to be tied up for hours. These people best not kill me later on.

 _Three hours later._

 _"_ Hey kid. Kid wake up." I quickly wake up and see another person standing in front of me holding a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. He was about 6' tall and had a black medium length taper style haircut, he had a dark beard and was dark skinned. He was wearing a cowboy hat which is just random, sunglasses does everyone here where them?, a thin navy blue shirt under a military vest and a light grey flannel, he also had a firefighter dog tag necklace, gloves, blue jeans, belt, and cowboy boots. Something tells me this guy likes cowboys.

"How many military people do you guys have?" I question. They seemed to have a lot of military.

He chuckles, "I'm not military I got this off of a dead soldier." He says walking in and placing the oatmeal down. I just stare at him. He then seems to remember that my hands are tied.

"Oh shit" He says cutting open the rope and for the first time in hours letting my arms free. I begin to eat quickly as if it was the last meal on earth. He laughs at my enthusiasm.

I continue eating but the guy just stands there. "What'?" I question. Shit that was rude.

He looked embarrassed, "I'm supposed to make sure that you don't try anything." I sigh. I continue eating. "So where you from?" He asks trying to make conversation.

"Georgia you?" I ask.

"I'm from a lot of places, Georgia, Carolina and California. I've lived in all of them at some part of my life. I'm Marcus." He says offering his hand.

I stare at his hand as if it were the plague. "Brandon." I say ignoring the hand.

It was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Edward walks in. "He causing trouble?" He asks Marcus.

"No. He's been fine Edward." Marcus says. Edward nods and then sends Marcus on his way.

He motions me to stand up so I do. "Alright if you're going to stay here, I best show you around." He says almost like he didn't want to.

"When did I say anythin' about stayin' here?" I ask. He ignores and begins walking so I follow him outside of the tent. "Maybe I don' want to stay here." I say.

"What you going to go back out there and stay by yourself forever?" Edward says almost laughing. He continues walking.

"There are five people living here, if you do anything to any of these people, I'll kill you. Are we clear?" He asks. I nod. "Ok you can stay in that tent over there, you can get your gun back when you go on runs and only then, the only time we carry is when we're on watch, understood?" He asks. I nod again. He leaves me be.

Ok so it looks like I'm staying here. Something tells me I'm not going to like this place.

 **I know this wasn't the greatest chapter but it was one that was needed, the next one will include a lot more action. Does anybody know how old my oc is? But until next time I'm saying PEACE.**


	4. Back Home

**Whats up guys it's Brandon here coming at you with another chapter of The World We Own.**

 _1 week later:_

King County Georgia. The place that used to be a home to peaceful families, farms, a small police force and generally nice people, was now an urban wasteland. I'd only seen three people in my time of being there. One was Morgan Jones. He and his son Duane, both took over the house two houses away from me. I'd only spoken to them a couple times when I'd actually left my house and they seemed to be civil at least. The other guy was his next door neighbor and a man everyone in King County thought was dead. Rick Grimes. I never really spoke to Rick, but me and son Carl spoke about our love of comics and his mom and Ricks wife, Lori, she tried to beg me to go with them at the beginning of this but I refused. I couldn't just leave my own dad like that. Rick had met Morgan but the last time I saw him, he had gone towards the police station so who knows if he's alive. You may wonder why I'm telling you all this, it's because today I'm going back home, Edward allowed me to go back and get some of my stuff, if and only if this girl named Artemis came with me.

King County was 5 miles away from our camp, so we walked. The vehicles in camp barely worked and the only one that did was Edwards army jeep, which he refused to lend to anyone so we walked. Now Artemis is super weird and she creeps me out, I've never heard her say a word since I got to the camp so I guess she was one of those silent folks. She was wearing ripped-at-the-knee jeans, a black long sleeved thermal, some black converse sneakers and a black/grey motorcycle jacket. She also wears a dark grey beanie over her short fawn-colored hair. I think she weard her brothers spare dog tags, well I think they're her brothers unless her name is Anthony Cooper. She has an engagement ring is on the same chain as the dog tags, too. The girl also had a camp backpack on her back for her supplies. She has a .45 colt and a hunting knife so there's no way I'm pissing her off.

Together me and Artemis had walked the full 5 miles without saying a word to each other and the only thing that happened was her killing a few walkers along the way. I decided to be brave and actually talk to her. "So we're here." I state.

She scoffs, "Yeah, no shit." She retorts. Ok, bad first choice of words to say to her but at least she talked. She shakes her head as I don't say anything extra. "Alright kid where's your house?" She asks impatiently.

"'S uh, 5 minutes that way." I stutter whilst pointing North West. She nods and we continue walking in silence like the past 2 hours. Edward had given us a walkie so that we can report to him when we're on our way back, the dudes a jackass.

We reach my house unscathed and when we get there, all the dead bodies that had littered the ground, had been moved somewhere. Artemis' eyes flared as she pulled out her hunting knife. She looks around carefully, "where did all the bodies go?" She questions.

Morgan probably did this, hell if I stayed here he probably would have chewed me out for hours about firing a gun off. "I guess Morgan moved 'em." I say and then remember that I never mentioned anyone else being here to the group.

"Who's Morgan?" She asks. I just pointed down the road hoping that she could see the man that was currently staring at us from his bedroom.

"That's Morgan." I say. She starts walking towards Morgan's house angrily when I grab her arm. She jumps back and then holds her knife to my throat.

She was shaking for a couple of seconds before she removes the knife. "Don't touch me. Come on, let's just get your stuff and go." She says. I nod and we enter my house.

Everything was just as I left it, the food, the water and my machete that I've definitely missed in the past week.

Artemis quickly went off and begin grabbing everything that was worthwhile whilst I collected my machete off of the wall and then I grabbed it's holster, I slide the weapon on my back, and then begin grabbing bags of food and water that I had left. It wasn't much, but it was enough to last me a couple of weeks. It won't last as long for six people though.

I then went to my room and got a new pair of clothes, I changed out of the blood covered clothes I currently had on and I instead put on some blue jeans, a black shirt and my black leather jacket along with my black and white vans. After checking the whole house, we had gotten everything worth something and were now outside, I locked the door to my house and then hid the key underneath the mat. Before me and Artemis left King County and were now back on the road.

"Edward you there?" I radio through. There was nothing for a few seconds, then he finally picked up.

"Yeah what is it?" He questions.

"We're on our way back, prolly gon' be an hour or two." I report back.

"Alright then, over and out." He says.

We walk for about five minutes before a loud bang goes off. "Gunshot?" I question.

Artemis says nothing and is instead looking forward to a blue ford where a man was standing on top of it, firing at the undead coming towards him. "Should we help him?" I ask.

"Wait here, I'll go help the crazy lunatic." She says, I go to protest but she give some me a stern look, then runs and kicks one of the undead.

There were 10 in total. I think crazy guy and Artemis can handle that. Artemis had taken down three with her knife but then she got grabbed by two. I was about to rush over and help, when a few more gunshots go off and crazy man kills the rest of the walkers. I go over and it was silent between the two.

"You ok?" I ask the grey haired nearly bald, guy we're calling crazy man.

He stares at Artemis for a couple more seconds, "Yeah. Yeah of course I'm ok. I didn't need your help." He almost yells. Me and Artemis both scoff at that.

"Oh really, do you weren't about to get eaten then huh?" Artemis asks. The Man laughs creepily. I then looked at the man and noticed that his right hand was missing and there was just a stump.

"Woah what happened to your hand?" I ask.

"Ain' none of your god damn business kid." He says.

"Come on Brandon, we're leaving." Artemis says and we both turn to leave.

He laughs "oh so you're not even gon' say thank you huh princess?" He asks. Artemis' eyes flare over again. She clenches her fist.

"Thank you for what?" She retorts.

"For savin' your damn life!" He yells. Artemis scoffs and begins walking again. "Bunch of losers, should have left ya to die. No, old Merle has to save you god damned people." I think he's talking to himself. The man seemed crazy and we needed to leave before he tries anything.

"Listen old man, I saved you as well, so if you wanna keep arguing, that's your choice but we're done here." Artemis says and the man seems to have snapped. He charges forward, and grabs me in a chokehold.

I start to slowly feel the life slip out of me as the man holds a gun to my head and threatens to shoot me. He kept glaring at me and saying stuff about how he was gonna kill me, he took his eyes off me for the last time however, as Artemis punches him in the face when he looks back up.

The grip on my throat drops as the man drops to the ground. I begin coughing madly as Artemis and the man fight.

My eyes were slightly glazed but when I finally stopped coughing, I looked up to see the man holding a knife to Artemis' throat. He was gonna kill her.

I had to think fast and I saw his gun on the floor, I scooped it up and ran towards them. "Hey!" I yell. The man glares evilly at me and then I whack him over the head with the gun knocking him unconscious.

Artemis was panting heavily as she got up, she cleaned herself off and looked at the gun in my hands. "Nice work kid." She praises and then she's collects her things and begins leaving.

"Wait what about him?" I ask standing next to the unconscious man.

She scoffs whilst still walking, "Leave the son of a bitch." She says. No that's not right, we can't just leave him. Or can we? No we can't I decide in my head.

"But we can' jus' leave him." I protest. She stops walking and turns to look at me.

"Even if we bring him back to camp, what are the chances that he won't just kill us?" She asks. "And we also have no way in hell of getting him back to camp. We can't carry him." She reminds me. The car. I realise. I walk up to the ford and check the fuel.

"Car works. I say. Before she could say anything about keys, I held them up in my right hand. I managed to snag them off of crazy guy. She puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"Fine but this is on your head." She says. We both hoist the man into the trunk, grab our things and then get in the car. She takes one last look at me and then proceeds to drive back to camp.

 **Thats it for this chapter guys. Let me know what you thought of it. But until next time I'm saying PEACE.**


End file.
